1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for switching operation modes, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for setting an operation mode according to a location property of a current location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent development in communication technologies, various current mobile devices provide information about their current location by receiving signals from a web server or a Global Positioning System (GPS). Furthermore, since a current location of a mobile device may be determined, various services that may be provided at a current location are currently being developed.